


Crushing on You

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is Dramatic, Buddie First Kiss Week, Eddie is a Good Kisser, Getting Together, M/M, Very Minor Injuries, buddiefirstkiss, firstkiss2020, prompt: accidental, workplace hazards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: It was something that only happened in romantic comedies – a convenient slip, the one you love catching you, an accidental brush of lips. Stuff like that didn't happen in real life. Right? A little bit of water in the locker room might just change Buck's mind about stuff like that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768585
Comments: 24
Kudos: 337





	Crushing on You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Buddie First Kiss Week, Day 4 Prompt: Accidental
> 
> Beta'd by DLanaDHZ.

The showers and changing rooms in the firehouse station were designed to prevent slipping. Water was bound to pool somewhere at some time and the last thing the station needed were slip and fall injuries. It was something about the type of tile used or something. Buck didn't know. The point was that slipping in the shower or the shower changing rooms wasn't likely.

Slipping in the locker room was another thing altogether.

Eddie was already in the locker room when Buck arrived, pulling on his boots and tying them up nice and tight. His shirt fit snugly around the muscles in his arms as he leaned over and reached down for the laces. Buck made a half-aborted turn to leave before his brain caught up and told him that was the dumbest reaction he could have. He saw Eddie in more compromising situations daily and _really_ needed to get his head on straight if watching Eddie tie his goddamn shoes was what was gonna push him over the edge. How the hell was he supposed to keep this crush under wraps if he couldn't handle watching Eddie put on _shoes_?

"Good morning!" Buck greeted cheerily, moving to his locker and popping it open to shove his bag inside.

With barely a glance up from his task, Eddie replied, "You seem cheery this morning."

Overcompensation for almost turning tail and running. Buck grimaced and was glad it was hidden in his locker. He was usually better than this and would blame his uncool behavior on the fact that he'd woken up late that morning and had been scrambling around trying to get in on time. He'd only been late to work once, due to a multi-car pileup between him and the station, and wanted to maintain the record. So he'd already been a little frazzled before he caught sight of Eddie.

He could tell Eddie it was because he had a date, though. Buck used to swan about the station bragging about his dates before Eddie showed up. He could pretend. It was loads better than admitting that the sight of his partner in uniform had Buck wishing he could be peeling him out of it.

With a stilted chuckle, Buck spun in place and started to say, "Well, I—," but his shoe—not the non-slip boots of his uniform—slid out from under him.

He stumbled, but whatever had made his first shoe slide also happened to his other shoe. He banged his arm on the lockers, toppled forward, jammed his leg into the locker room bench, and collapsed. Eddie jumped up, left shoe still only partly tied, to try and stop his fall. Buck fell too fast for him to stand up all the way, and Eddie caught him at an awkward angle that did nothing to stop Buck's descent except that it put Eddie between him and the floor when they finally hit the ground.

Buck's arms were akimbo, one flat on the tile above their heads and one grabbing the edge of the bench by their shoulders. One of Eddie's hands was on Buck's outstretched arm and the other was at his waist. Their legs were tangled together.

And their lips were touching.

In all the times that Buck had imagined kissing Eddie Diaz, accidental collision with a side of ouch had never made an appearance. For a short eternity, Buck was too embarrassed to even move. He'd gone down like a baby deer. No finesse. And he'd taken Eddie down with him, squashing him under Buck's bulkier mass. This was not what he meant when he said he had a crush on Eddie!

After some indeterminable time, Buck got his arms under him to push himself up so he wasn't pinning Eddie to the ground anymore. Eddie's cheeks were turning pink and Buck was certain his own entire face was a tomato. To hide his expression for a second, Buck looked over his shoulder for what had felled him. There was a tiny puddle of water near their feet. Like, maybe three inches. Nothing at all. And yet enough to ruin Buck's entire life.

He gave a nervous laugh that fell flat. "Well, that's—" He cleared his throat, turning his attention back to Eddie, and the words died on his lips.

Eddie looked dazed, like he couldn't process what had just happened even a full minute later, nor had he made a move to push Buck away or stand up. And Buck was suddenly overly aware of how both of Eddie's hands were now holding his waist, of how Buck himself was still mostly pressed all along Eddie's body, held up only an inch or so by his elbows on either side of Eddie's shoulders.

"That was," Buck tried again, licking his lips. Eddie's eyes followed the action, "a memorable first kiss, huh? Really one to write home about." He tried a smile. "Thought that only happened in romcoms, you know?"

He meant it as a joke but his voice was too soft for it. Eddie's hands tightened on Buck's waist and his expression shifted. It was one Buck was intimately familiar with. He'd dated enough people—had sex with enough people—to recognize when someone was gearing up for a kiss, a grope, a fuck. And despite what romantic comedies and books suggested, Buck knew there was no reason for Eddie to still be under him, to still be touching him, that didn't mean Eddie returned at least half of Buck's feelings.

"That doesn't count." Eddie's voice came out as a rumble that Buck felt in his bones.

It had Buck's higher brain function shutting down. "Huh?"

Eddie pulled his hands from Buck's waist and brought them up to cup around the sides of Buck's neck, his thumbs just gracing his jaw. "This is a first kiss."

Then he lifted up at the same time he pulled Buck down and their lips were locked in a proper kiss. It wasn't painful like when their mouths had crashed together before. Eddie's mouth was soft, but his kisses were insistent and pushy, and Buck found that he liked it. Really, really liked it. He had always enjoyed when his partners were a little rough.

Something clanged outside the locker room. The _glass_ locker room. Buck jerked back from the kisses and glanced over his shoulder again, but no one was in sight. They were shielded from view by the lockers on both sides, and the glass wall behind them was bare of voyeurs. When he looked back at Eddie it was to find him grinning.

"You sure look pleased with yourself," Buck noted, and was embarrassed to hear how out of breath he sounded just from a few kisses.

If anything, Eddie's grin grew. "And you look wrecked already."

Eddie pat his shoulder and they both moved to get up at the same time without a word. Once standing, Eddie adjusted his uniform and Buck adjusted his…t-shirt.

"Um." Eddie's gaze fell on him again, looking happier than Buck had seen him in a long while. "I gotta change and we've got a long shift, but, uh, you wanna grab a bite after?"

Now Eddie's expression shifted to fond and it had Buck feeling warm all over, like he'd done something worthwhile. "I'd love to."

Buck beamed at him. Maybe that tiny puddle hadn't ruined Buck's life. Maybe it had saved it.

"It's a date."

…

…

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tumblr post that connects it to the Buddie First Kiss Week event on tumblr: <https://jessicamdawn.tumblr.com/post/619963530372890624/title-crushing-on-you-author-jessicamdawn>
> 
> If you like my writing style, check out my other fics and look me up on goodreads ([Jessica M. Dawn](https://www.goodreads.com/jessicamdawn)) for more.


End file.
